The Spiteful World
by ThEuNdYiNgTrUtH
Summary: Izumi lives at the Osaka family mansion. His horrible past makes him hate himself. He is in love with Jinraya Osaka.


The Spiteful World

The world is a dread ful place,isnt it? You expect your day to be going well,then all of a sudden someone dies or something like sickens me to the bone.I have a question for you ever experienced true pain? I dont mean like ,Your boyfriend broke up with you kind of pain,I mean actual pain. Ive felt it before,on that day. The day when I sent off to be slave to the three worlds.I had been violated and abused almost everyday there,where they kept me. I had always been kept in a small room,with no windows,or air. The day I passed out,it had saved my life. The only reason I was in this mess was because of my parents,If only they hadnt been killed that day over 3000 years they saw me passed out,they automatically had thought I was dead,after all I was kept in a room with no air. Even myself,wonder how I survived. I had ran away after that,I was exhausted and found a nearby Osaka Mansion,I knew this was to be my knew home. As soon as I had got there,they brung me to the heir of the Osaka Osaka,I fell in love with ,Thats a little secret between you and me. My childhood friend had been adopted by the Osaka family quite some 2000 years ago.I had seen her there and we quickly made friends name is Izumi Yosaka Heincherdt Sasake, the one of Chenduess world,and im the butler of the Osaka family mansion ,and protector of the one i love,Jinraya to meet you.

''Jinraya Sama,what would you like to do today?A bath?Perhaps a stroll in the garden?'' I had asked this very calmly,so that he wouldnt give his usual snooty,yet cute,remarks like he always does. ''Hey,Izu kun,'' Jinraya asked as he stirred his tea. ''Hm?'' I raised an eye brow,because he almost never asks me questions. ''What would you do if I was to get married someday?'' Well,this was certainly surprising. ''If you want to be married to the person,then i will accept it. If you do not,I will kill them without hesitation.'' '' OH MY GOD IZUMI ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU DONT NEED TO KILL THEM!'' He dropped his tea cup,and the glass shattered,one cutting his leg. Well,I personally think the situation ,Depending on who he was marrying,wasnt that serious. '' Ah shit...this hurts...'' ''Jinraya Sama,your grandfather says you are not aloud to curse.'' This,was true. No one in the Osaka household was aloud to curse,and that was the only rule besides hurting the master in anyway.'' IZUMI SHUT UP''. ''Just let me see the cut,please'' Jinraya holds out his cut leg to me. It wasnt that deep,but it look like it hurt.I knew humans had red blood,and that it was purple on the inside.I wanted to know what it...tasted like.''This wont hurt,ok Jinraya Sama?'' I had started to lick the cut,tasting his blood. I looked up to see a funny looking wide mouthed facial expression,and his face was flushed like a was like he was cringing,so his hands were near his mouth and he was almost in a fetal position. After licking the spot about five t imes,it ,Chenduess saliva heals things.I just hoped I wasnt about to gt a backhand slap right across my face. ''I-Izumi...I want to...see ...ONE OF YOUR PUPPET SHOWS!YEA SHOW ME THAT!'' You could tell he was just trying to make the atomosephere less akward.''Alright Sama,As you wish'' I got up and left his leg,with the taste of blood still in my mouth,I left out of the room and walked up the stairs.I kept my puppets in my closet. I grabbed them ,and went back downstairs to the room Jinraya had been in,hoping he was alright .

''Jinraya Sama,'' I said. ''Ive come back with the puppets.'' I had come to see that Sama had been tackled by really mad now. ''Oh,Izumi Kun. Hello there.'' This motherfucker has been getting on my nerves scince she'd found out she was engaged to my beloved,she had been acting all ...Muenja ,I know Muenja does not love Jinraya,because she has no intrest in human toys,so she says.''Mu...en...ja'' ''Well,gotta ya later cutie''. She winks at Jinraya Sama,then,I COULD NOT BELEIVE THIS kissed him. Not a regular was one of those,''French Kisses''.Jinraya wasnt used to ''those kinds of things''. He flushes,then screams ''WHAT THE HELL?!'' ''Muenja,why must you harass him all day?Is this like a part time job?'' ''He is my future husband. I should be allowed the right to kiss him. Besides,I didnt tell him.'' Jinraya Raises and eye brow. ''Didnt tell me what?'' ''Nothing Sama''. I need to change the subject,and fast.''Well,'' Muenja said.''Izumi is in love with-'' I snatched her and jumped out of the window.I seriously thought I was going to die.

I acctually made a safe landing. I was surprised that i wasnt dead.I landed on my feet.'' WHAT THE FUCK BITCH?'' I yelled in her face.''Hey hey now. Calm down,Im sorry but I have to tell him that youre in love with him'' ''No you dont...I should be the one to tell him one can describe how much I love him...It hurt when you kissed him bitch...'' ''Aww sorry. Do you need a hug fwend?'' I nodded,and she opened her arms for a quick hug . I Gladly I seen something in the bushes...it was Jinraya...FUCKITY FUCK FUCK seemed he had jumped out of the window and landed in the thorn bush.I have to go over there and help him out of that thorn bush. He mightve heard what i just said,but that dosent matter to me.''Jinraya Sama!'' I ran to him and picked him up out of the bush.''Its ok...Izu zu...Ill be alright...'' He puts his hand on my face then it drops.I quickly run into the Mansion and inform his grandfather. ''He fell out of the window?! You shouldve been paying more attention to him! You realize how hurt-'' I had started crying tears for the first time. When i wiped my face I realized that the tears were my own,neon grey blood.'' Chenduess blood..'' I know...grey blood equals automatic what the fuck are you. ''Take him to his quarters'' I nodded,and then walked up the long stairway,up to his room. I layed him on the bed and thought.''Im really sorry Jin...'' I leaned down and plamted a kiss on him and to my surprise,he responded pulling my head down onto him,brushing our teeth and tounges ,we went faster and faster.I doubt he was aware of this. I had to stop...i needed it felt so i pull away,running into my own room.

I took off my shirt and jacket and looked at my back in the mirror.I saw the scars from the whip on my back and th words Discrace andCunt carved into my back.''I cant...do that anymore...I want him...and yet I...cannot have him because it is wrong...but it felt...amazing.'' Now i knew why Muenja did what she did everyday.

The next day,things were a bit had to go to a meeting with Muenja and was about the 4 worlds.''As you know in an alternatig universe there are four highest rank is the third world are superior to all others. The Sasake Chenduess,which are the extinct species of high class demons,are the most powerful is only one of them in the world now,after their whole clan was crucified.'' Said the head of the was talking about my kind,but why?''He is a killing machine,a weapon of mass destruction,he could be of help in the armies at war. And there is only 1 way to know when a sasake chenduess is in your pressence'' ''And what might that be?'' Why did Jin ask that? ''Ill show you!'' The man throws 6 knifes at me and i catch them between my fingers,making them look like kunai on the ready.I threw them and the made a perfect spiral on the dart board.''Izumi Yosaka Heincherdt Sasake,of the Sasake Chenduess family ,born in 1200 B. Muenja Konihota,a regular chenduess born 1203 B.C. Welcome to This should I say, Choserre monu cheie fokaeruoha.'' ''How did you learn our language'' Me and Muenja must have the same mind,because as if by magic we said the same thing at the same time. ''I am from the first world,Chimirei.'' ''Izumi..Muenja...Chenduess''?.''Regular Chenduess are just like humans ,but we have 100 % of our brain capacity.'' ''Youre that man who did that to me arent you?'' I knew was the one who had done things to me...carved words in me,raped me,he touched me. Im going to kill you. He smiles,as if everything is ok. ''Define ''those things'' for me ,will you?'' ''No. I know and you know what you did. I dont want Jinraya Sama worried.'' ''Ano...Izuzu...whats going on?'' I think Jin was worried when he said that. ''Whats the matter ,honey izu kun?'' Thats it. My hand grew into a long spiked object and i stabbed the man through the neck,he was still alive he could retaliate I grabbed Jin and ran with Muenja.

''Sorry Jin...'' I wanted to apologize for all the shit that happened.''As long as your safe...i cut my lip on the way out'' I could see muenja pervy smiling.''Can i heal it?'' Jin flushes ,then slight nods.I take him to the side of the building and he sits in the grass. I get close on his face,then just licks the little scratch on his face.''..I cant ...'' What? What cant he do? '' What Sama?'' ''Im 17 years old...I cant...UGH I CANT TAKE IT!'' He moves his face and my tounge goes in his are the things i cant take.I coudnt hold back...I pulled his face on mine. I kissed him roughly,i had been waiting for this forever.I couldnt breathe,I could taste him and his breath as i devoured him. Panting,I slowly pulled away from him,but i could feel him trying to pull me back.''Im so sorry Sama...''. ''You love me...right?'' I looked away. Well i cant admit it,not now. ''Come on...weve gotta get outta here..''. I walked around the corner ashe followed me.''MUENJA!C'MON. We have to get outta here!'' Muenja was behind me trying to kiss Jin...i didnt probably didnt want to talk to walked far until we came to a place in the was small and it looked like someone lived there,so we knocked.''Hello?'' A person,an elderly woman with grey hair,answered the door.''Hello,we have come from the Osaka mansion-'' I was cut off as she dragged us inside her house and locked the door. ''Sorry about that,I know that the man is looking for you'' I knew this lady too...she was...the one who covered my mouth with the gass that made me pass out.''You must be Jinraya Osaka , The heir right?You are a fine young man'' She walked over to Jin and felt his she pulled his cheeks.'' Madam,please stop'' ''Aw but your so cute''. I walked over there and stood infront of her gaurding Jinraya.''Sorry,but Jinraya sama told you to is within my word to make sure you do Elza''. ''Thats quite alright,I only have two guest rooms so the boys are gonna share a room''. At the sound of that i blushed.I knew if i was in a room alone with him like that,i wouldnt be able to control my self.''Oh and there is only one ,It has been a long day for you all. Do go take baths and rest. There is an underground spring here.'' Taking a bath wasnt a bad idea,so we all went to the thing i thought was ''Muenja,dont come your ass over here and do what you did to me when we were little'',but as always she had kissed me,putting her tounge in my mouth,then getting on top of when she first did it,i didnt feel anything,but now i suddenly feel violated.

''MUENJA WHATRE YA' DOING?!" Jinraya yelled when he say my facial expresion begin to turn red and i began to clench.''Im just doing what i did when we were kids'' She replied she got off me,and made Jin back into me.'' What?You want it too?'' She asked him. He blushed and shook his head,holding onto my the bath was over. We went to our rooms and got into some clothes. In me and masters room, I changed second,and when i walked out,Jinraya was not wearing anything. He was trying to button his shirt. I had always dressed him,how could I forget?''Ah could you help me?'' He looked so fucking cute.''Of course''. I knew the door was locked,it was now or never.I walked over to him,taking his shirt off instead of putting it on.''Youre sposed t' put it on Izumi.'' ''Gomen na sai..Sama'' I start with slow kisses on his liked it,you could heart him moaning,and I could feel him not wanting me to stop.I held him close and did it harder and faster.I layed him in the bed and got ontop of had a calm expression but you could tell he was exited.I kissed him,and put my tounge in his mouth,as he did too.I bit his tounge and he flinched.''Ahh...ahh...n-nn..'' I loved his sounds.I sucked on his left nipple,circling it with my tounge.I did the same with the other. I coudlnt stop...my body felt so good and hot ..and so did Jins.I licked all the way down his stomach till i reaced his was getting immenseley large.I took the hilt of it into my mouth. ''Ahh...!Gr...'' Jin had started to growl. What the fuck?


End file.
